


Sing To Me

by snotface



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, MCR, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotface/pseuds/snotface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey Way are new students at Belleville Highschool, no friends, no reputations, nothing. At least until Gerard gets picked on for being the school's newest gay emo. </p><p>Frank Iero, the schools main emo, but no one really knows that he's gay, he befriends the oldest Way brother.<br/>He has a sudden outburst, the tenth one that month which lands him in the mental ward.</p><p>Mikey talks to his mom about having Gerard admitted as well, since he thinks he brother is a psychotic faggot. </p><p>Gerard and Frank end up in the same part of the ward and buddy up, shutting anyone else out who tries to fit in with them.</p><p>But, what is Gerard gonna do when Frank has a schizophrenic out burst on him with no one else around?</p><p>Can they save each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New

** GERARD'S POINT OF VIEW **

 

"See ya later Mikes." I say to Mikey as he walks in a different direction, "Bye Gee." 

I sigh and continue to walk towards my locker, as I reach it I'm slammed into it, "Look guys, fresh meat." A guy in a black and white varsity jacket snarls, I sigh.

_Great another wonderful douche bag._

"Got something to say newbie?" The guy asks, I shake my head. The others laugh, "Open your locker." He demands, "Why?" I ask, "Because I fucking said so! Now do it!" He yells, I snort.

"And if I don't?" _Shut up Gerard, you idiot._

"Then I'll beat you up." He says as if it's no big deal, I laugh with out humor.

"Something funny wise guy?" One of his buddy's says, "Yes. Hilarious actually, this guy right here has some bats in the cave."

_Well, I hope people throw roses on my grave._

The one that shoved me into my locker punches me in the eye, I yelp out in pain. His friends laugh, urging him to throw his knee up into my crotch, I hiss and fall to the ground clutching where he had hit me. They all laugh as he kicks me in the stomach and walks off as if nothing happened.  

I lay there, curled up in a ball, crying to my hearts content. "Hey, you okay man?" A voice calls out, I don't reply, I only look up. "Fucking jocks." The guy whispers hold a hand out, I take it and he helps me up. 

"I'm Frank Iero, and sorry about what those guys did to you, they do it to me too." He says, I shake my head and sniffle, "Gerard Way, and don't apologize, it's not your fault." Frank sighs, "Okay. Let's get you to the nurse." I nod, he grabs my arm and leads me through the halls.

I look over and notice his t-shirt, Green Day. I smile, "Green Day fan?" He grins, "I love Green Day!" He exclaims, I chuckle. "I do too." 

*

The nurse called my mom and told her what happened, gave me an ice pack for my eye and crotch and let Frank stay with me to talk for a little bit. "So what other bands do you like?" I ask, he taps his knee, "The Misfits, Smashing Pumpkins, Metallica and loads more, what 'bout you?" "Same." I grin, he chuckles. "You should meet my friend Ray, he's into music and plays the guitar." I nod, "My brother Mikey plays bass, I sing a little bit." "Really? I play guitar as well, mainly rhythm though." "Cool."

"Mr. Way, you need to get to class." The nurse says, I sigh and stand up, cringing at the pain that courses through my body. Frank pats my back, "You get used to it Gerard." I sigh.

Frank walks me to my class after I retrieve my books from my locker, "Wanna meet up at lunch?" Frank asks, I turn to him and nod with a light smile. "Cool, see ya." and with that he starts to jog down the empty hall way.


	2. Not A Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets in a fight at lunch with Gerard and some Jocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of self harm in this chapter!

I look around patiently for the short punk kid I encountered earlier, Frank. "Who are you looking for?" Mikey asks from beside me, "This guy I met earlier, I thought I mentioned him. His name is Frank, he helped me out earlier after these jocks hot a hold of me." I say, Mikey frowns, "Already?" He sighs, I nod and shrug.

Suddenly people are chanting across the cafeteria.

_Fight! Fight! Fight!_

I look up and spot Frank and the guy from earlier going at it. "Frank!" I scream, jumping up. 

By the time I got there the jock already had his friends surrounding Frank, pinning him down, beating him.

"Hey stop it!" I scream over everyone, pushing past the ring of idiots. "Let Frank go!" I cry, shoving the guy who was grinding his fist into Frank's face.

He turns around, "What the fuck did you just say?" He growls, "I said leave him alone!" I shout, "Oh shit, Bert is gonna beat his ass now." Someone mumbles, but I didn't care what happened to me, as long as Frank was alright. And out of no where, I get the balls to punch the giant in the face. 

Much to my surprise, he stumbles back, but I get a sharp pain in my knuckles, "Jesus Gee, stop!" I hear Mikey scream, but by then the guy had already tackled me and started pounding his fists into my pale face.

But soon he's gone and I'm laying there, unable to open my eyes, then there's a loud shriek of pain and a bang, then I black out.

 

**Frank's Point of View**

I sigh and rub my aching face, watching Gerard's little brother Mikey? I think that's his name. "Hey... You're name is Mikey right? I'm Frank. I don't know if Gerard said anything about me but.. Uhm, I'm really sorry about what happened to him. It's my fault." I mumble shyly, "Yeah, I'm Mikey. I know who you are, he told me how you saved his ass earlier. Thanks for that, by the way.." Mikey says softly, "We moved to get away from that stuff. He always got beat up and sent to the nurses office a lot. I appreciate that you helped him earlier. I might be the younger brother, but I watch over him like I'm the older brother, you know?" He says quietly, afraid of waking Gerard.

"Yeah.. I-i had a friend, his name was James... He was bullied a lot," I had to pause, choking my tears down, "And-and the one time he stuck up for himself, they killed him. Th-they killed him... A-and now I'm kinda fucking scared they'll kill Gerard too." I manage to spit out before bursting into tears, covering my mouth to muffle the sobs tearing from my throat.

Mikey gulped and jumped up, rushing over to me, "Hey, it's alright Frank. At least he doesn't have to suffer from those ass holes now." He murmurs, rubbing my back in a soothing way. I sob harder and shake my head, feeling all emotions drain out, pain flooding in like a breaking dam.

Slowly, inch by inch the pain fills me, crashing down in violent waves every minute. Every time I try to stop myself, I only get worse.

I could tell Mikey was starting to feel uncomfortable, but in all honesty I didn't care any more.

_I didn't fucking care._

I'm done with caring. Everyone I ever loved or cared about, left me or fucking died.

I didn't have my homophobic parents anymore, and I honestly missed them. A lot.

James was dead, and so was Billie.

My parents kicked me out, now I live in a fucking homeless shelter for unwanted children.

_Oh god, Billie._

Billie was my boyfriend for two years, and he killed himself because his parents said they didn't want a faggot living in there house anymore.

I was to late. I could have fucking saved him if I would have just ran fucking faster. Maybe then he'd be alive, whether he'd be in a mental hospital or with me in the shelter.

Suddenly a wave of anger stabs through me like a knife.

"It's all my fucking fault!" I scream, gripping my hair tightly in my fists. Mikey jumps back slightly, "N-no Frank, it's not your fault. It's alright. He's gonna be okay." He says calmly.

"He's fucking  _dead_ and it's all  _my fault!_ " I scream, pounding my own fists into my head. Mikey makes a soft whimpering sound, then runs out.

Moments later my hands are pinned behind me, my screams tearing into the air, my throat burning like someone just poured a glass of gasoline and fire down it.

"L-let me go!" I shriek, kicking around.

Then things start to move in slow motion, my eyes slipping closed, but I fight them angrily, "N-no.." I whisper, then blackness.

 

** MIKEY'S POINT OF VIEW **

"I-i don't know what got into him, but he just started screaming that it was his fault that he was dead. I thought he was talking about you at first, but then he started screaming this guys name like he was trying to save him. I-i don't know man, he freaked me out pretty bad." I say, taking a few shaky breaths.

Just thinking about Frank's out burst gave me the chills.

Gerard shut his eyes tightly, "They said they're admitting him into a mental ward for a while.." I murmur, Gerard shakes his head and rubs his face.

"This was a bad idea, moving here. We should have just stayed in California Mikes." He whispers.

"Oh my fucking  _gosh_ Gerard, don't tell me you already care about his crazy ass." I deadpan, he glares at me.

"He is not crazy, Michael! You are not in the right place to call him crazy after one fucking outburst! You don't know anything about him, so shut the hell up!" Gerard shouts, I raise my eyebrows at him, then frown and get up, marching out angrily.

I can't fucking _believe_ him! He's really getting mad at me for calling someone he doesn't even know crazy?! Maybe he's the crazy one.

It would make sense. He never leaves the basement and he hardly eats, he cuts himself and he always wears black, plus he's a faggot! He's a fucking psychopath.

 

 


	3. Suicide Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard visits Frank and shit gets emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry outbursts!

** Frank's Point Of View **

I woke up in a stark white room, my head pounding and spinning at the same time like it was a ball being kicked around in a game of soccer.

"Shit, what happened?" I groaned and sat up, looking around with squinted eyes, bad mistake.

"Ahh, fuck my back!" I whined, falling back against the hard pillows, "Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Iero. There is a detective here to speak with you." I look up to meet eyes with the doctor.

Just the sight of his slicked back, blond hair made me sick. "Fuck that, I just woke up." I grumbled, bringing the thin blankets over my aching head.

"He'll see you once you're feeling better, I'll give you a higher dosage of morphine if you'd like?" He offered kindly, I gagged out loud. "Just, some aspirin, please?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He said, I listen to the clicking of his shoes as he walks out. "Damn you're back fast." I said, bringing the blanket down when I hear shoes scuffing against the floor only moments later. 

But I don't see the doctor, I see a shaggy mess of black hair. At first I thought it was Bert, so I jump in surprise until I hear his voice.

"Hey Frankie, how ya feelin'?" Gerard spoke softly, making his way slowly over to me. I sighed in relief.

"I feel like fuckin' shit. Do you know when I can leave?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, I take it they didn't tell you?" He asked awkwardly, "Tell me what?" I asked curiously. 

"They uhm, they're sending you to a mental ward once you're released from here. It's your doctor's orders." Gerard said quietly.

I shot up in surprise, "Fucking where?! I'm not crazy! Gerard you gotta tell em! I'm not crazy, I can't go there!" I cried out in fear.

The thought of being locked up in a crazy home scared the absolute shit out of me. I'd rather live on the streets than go there.  _I am not fucking crazy!_

"Frank, do you not remember what happened in the nurses office?" Gerard asked softly, reaching up to smooth my dark hair out of my face.

"What? That doesn't matter! Gerard, I'm not crazy I swear!" I shouted angrily. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as it got red and dark.

"Frankie, I'm not calling you crazy. If I could get you out of there, I swear I would. But I can't." Gerard said shakily.

I huffed angrily and cover my face, "Shit, I'm sorry this isn't your fault." I said softly, trying to relax myself.

"It technically IS my fault." Gerard said quietly, "It's not. We aren't arguing over this." I said, right when Mr. Perfect walked in.

"Here's your aspirin, Mr. Iero." He said and pressed two white tablets into my palm, handing me the cup to the other.

I swallowed down the pills and water, downing the whole cup of cool water after swallowing down the pills.

"Who is my doctor? My actual doctor that's admitting me to the fucking crazy house?" I asked bitterly, the doctor stopped moving.

"I am. I'm doctor Dewees." He said softly.

Anger shot through my veins, heating my entire body up with adrenaline. "Y-You, _you fucking bastard!_ " I screamed angrily, my fists curling up tightly, my nails dug into my palm harshly. 

"G-get the fuck out of here! Now!" I screamed. Gerard's cool hand wrapped around my fist, calming me slightly.

"Frank, you need to lower your-" I cut Dr. Dewees off, "No! You need to _get the fuck out!_ " I yelled, going to throw the cup at him, but Gerard had already taken it out of reach.

Dewees finally walked out, and I slowly cooled off. Gerard sat there stroking my head gently, whispering things in hopes of calming me down.

 _I'm not fucking crazy._  


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's first day in the mental ward. He meets an interesting girl and a lot of things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE! I know nothing about mental wards, so please don't get upset or offended or anything. Also I'm sorry for not updating, I haven't had my laptop for a while now.

I unload my bags in the room, looking around. The posters on the wall catch my eyes, Misfits and Smashing Pumpkins.

I hope the person I'm roomed with actually likes those bands.

"Someone will be back in fifteen minutes to come and get you for lunch, Frank." My nurse says, then turns and walks away, locking the door from the outside. I grunt and roll my eyes, "Not fucking crazy." I mumble, starting to unpack my things.

They had taken anything they felt was inappropriate for the younger kids to wear and made me leave them at home. I pretty much only had my plain shirts, or the shirts that were faded and you could barely even see what was on it before.

"This is fucking stupid!" I shout, throwing myself onto the bed with my face shoved into my pillows.

I suppose I should be grateful that I wasn't put somewhere worse with the crazy homicidal people, though. And I'd be here much, much shorter than anyone else. Two weeks tops they told me, if I was good that is.

But I shouldn't be here anyways, because I'm not crazy.

*

I was escorted to lunch by my nurse and a guard, I guess my nurse was too scared to take me by herself, what a wussy.

They made me go through the line, even though I said I didn't want to because I didn't want anything with meat in it, but they insisted by saying they had salads.

That's a big reason why I hate people that assume. Yeah, I'm a vegetarian, so I automatically eat salad, right? Wrong. I actually fucking hate salad, it tastes like dirt and the ranch sucks too, especially if it's vegan ranch.

But I sat down with the "healthy" looking food with a small amount of drizzled ranch on it and a few pieces of croutons and something that looked like cheese? I'm not sure.

Eventually one of the nurses managed to encourage a girl to come sit with me and converse with me.

She wasn't annoying, per-say, but she didn't say much. She had really pretty blue hair and an eyebrow piercing. I'm surprised they let her keep it. I suppose it's because she's been here longer, she probably has more privileges.

"Hi." The girl mumbles, "Hi." I reply, keeping my eyes on my food. "I'm, uhm, I'm Rain." She says shyly, hair hanging in her face. I chuckle, "I'm Frank. You don't have to be shy." I tell her nicely, finally looking her in her eyes. She smiles a little at that, "I just don't really like talking to people, you know?" She says, I nod and hum, "Yeah, I don't either." I say honestly.

"You know, there are already rumors to as of why you're here." Rain says, poking around at her food. "Really? Like what?" I ask curiously. I didn't really care about what they had to say, I wouldn't be offended, I was just curious. "Well, some kids are saying you flipped out and cut like two kids. I'm not sure how they even came up with that, you seem really sweet." She smiles at me, I chuckle and shake my head. 

"I didn't do anything. Just like, a flashback? I flipped and I kicked a kids ass for messing with my like, only friend and then I had like a flashback in the nurses office over my ex boyfriend. I guess that's enough to land me a spot in here." I say shrugging. Rain nods, understanding completely. 

"So, how long are you going to be in here?" Rain asks, "They said two weeks if I'm good." I say before pushing some of the salad into my mouth, watching Rain.

"That's what they told me too. But I'm in for being anorexic and having super bad anger issues. Like, when I say bad I mean the complete worse. I uhm, yeah. I cut my ex's finger off for fucking my old best friend.." She mumbles, "That's like.. Okay, well that's not that bad. But I.. Sorry I don't really know what to say about that." I say awkwardly.

"Meh, I don't really care." Rain laughs, I smile,brightly at her, finally finishing up my disgusting salad. "You should try and eat some." I say softly, watching her pick at her food, "I'm not really hungry though." She says quietly, "Hey, come on, we can make it fun yeah?" I ask, grabbing her hand holding the fork, she sighs.

"Please don't make me Frank, I-I just need to loose a few more pounds, please? I promise I'll eat tomorrow." She says, I shake my head, "You'll say the same thing tomorrow, I know you will." I say sadly, "Come on, at least a few bites? I'll feed it to you." I say, taking the fork, her face goes bright red. "I'm n-not a fucking baby!" She screams, I flinch back.

"I didn't mean to offend you Rain!" I say defensively, "You can't make me eat it! You fucking eat it!" She shouts, then picks her tray up and dumps it on me. I whimper and stand up, "I-I'm sorry, I... I-I didn't mean t-to hurt your feelings!" I cry, looking down at the mess on my clothing. "Fuck you, Frank!" She yells, by then a guard had made his way over, trying to calm her down.

Rain turns to him and punches him right in the jaw, screaming profanities and curses at him and anyone who comes near her. "Frank? Frank hey, look at me." A nurse says from my side, I look at her, but I don't see her. 

I see Billie. "Frankie, hey it's not you're fault. Listen to me, this isn't your fault okay?" He says softly, "B-billie?" I whisper, confusion clear on my face, "Billie! Billie p-please don't hurt me! Bil- I'm sorry! I-i'm sorry I couldn't h-help! Please oh go- I'm gonna throw up!" I cry, turning away, running off to the closest trash can, throwing up in it violently. 

I didn't see much after that.


	5. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a nightmare during his state of sedation, and it comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not expect frequent updates. I don't write on the weekends and I only write during first period through the week in school, sometimes in second period. I'm sorry for that.

**Frank's Point of View still**

_I tried to run. I tried to save him, but I couldn't. I can't believe I was having this nightmare again._

_Phone call after phone call, he still wouldn't answer me. "Come on Billie, please answer." I whimper softly as I run, but my legs felt like they were being weighed down by bags of bricks. No matter how hard I pushed my legs just weren't having it._

_"It's your fault. It's all your fault." I heard the whispers already, "No! No it's not my fault!" I shouted, shoving my phone into my pocket to hold both of my ears shut tightly, trying to block the whispers out but it was like they were stuck in my head. I couldn't escape them, and Billie was going to die._

_Finally I make it to his house, but it looked different and that caught me off guard. "Billie! Billie open the door! Please!" I yelled, banging on the doors. I hadn't even noticed the white van in the drive-way._

_The door swings open and I see Gerard, and two big men holding his arms tightly even though he was out cold. "Hey! Gerard! What the fuck is going on?!" I scream, trying to pull Gerard's body away from the two men. "Let him go! What the fuck are you doing!" I shout, still yanking on Gerard's waist, trying to get him away desperately._

_"How did you get out?!" One of the men yell, letting go of Gerard, luckily the other one catches Gerard so he doesn't fall and possibly be injured._

_The one that let go of Gerard jumps at me, trying to grab me, "Stop! I have to get Gerard!" I cry, reaching for his body desperately until something sharp pokes into my neck, my eyesight going blurry until darkness takes over._

_*_

I shoot up in the bed, looking around frantically for Gerard, or Billie. Only to find a nurse sitting at her desk, watching me with skeptical eyes, hand reaching for the phone precariously. I sigh and rub my face, "Don't call anyone, just a nightmare." I breathe out, laying back, feeling slightly dizzy from my sudden movement. 

"Are you feeling okay, Mr. Iero?" She asks me, I grunt and nod. "When can I go back to my room?" I ask quietly. "Let me check your temperature and you should be fine." She says kindly.

Quickly, the nurse checks on me then allows me to leave. I slowly make my way to my room, only to be sent to the cafeteria for dinner. I sigh and sulk off to the dinning hall, keeping my head down and hair in my face.

While I'm walking I pass the front office, curiously I look down the hall, gasping when I see Gerard standing there with his mom, and Mikey. Slowly I creep down and slip into one of the guest restrooms so I can listen closely. 

"Gerard, you'll get better here sweetheart. I'm doing this for you sweetheart." I hear his mom say, Mikey snorts then there's a smack noise. "Gerard! See this is why you're being put in here! You don't fucking think before you do things! Mom isn't even gonna come back for you! We all think you're just a dirty emo faggot!" I hear Mikey scream, then he runs out.

I grit my teeth and step around so I'm in view, rushing over to Gerard. "Gee! Why are you here?!" I cry as I rush over to them. His mom was standing there with her mouth open, probably shocked that Mikey spilled the beans about leaving Gerard here. 

"Frankie!" Gerard cries and hugs me tightly, sobbing into my neck. "Get the fuck out of here." I whimper, clinging to him tightly. "C-can't I'm only eighteen, I'm not legal to leave o-on my own." He sobs, I rub his back and roll my eyes when his mom walks out quietly. "Well, at least we're here together, right?" I say softly, gulping thickly at the realization that I'd be leaving in two weeks.

"Y-yeah.. At least I h-have you." Gerard murmurs softly, nuzzling my shoulder. "What wing are you in?" I ask, pulling away to look at him. "I-i think wing C, room one seventy." He murmurs, "Said I got put with a newbie too." He mewls, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. "Hey! That's my room!" I squeal, his face lightens up ten times more, making my smile widen. "Cool! N-now we're room mates!" He giggles.

"C'mon, I think it's lunch time." I say, lacing our fingers delicately, shivering at the way our palms nestled perfectly together. "Wait! What about my bags?" Gerard asks, just then a nurse walks over, "I'm taking those to be checked then they'll be dropped off and unpacked in your room." He says politely, then picks up the bags and walks away towards wing C.

Slowly Gerard and I make our way to the cafeteria, swinging our hands gently, I think he may have forgotten that they were clasped together. I didn't mind, it made me warm inside the cold hallways. "I really hope the food is good." Gerard giggles, seemingly have forgotten about his whole episode with Mikey and his mother. I'm glad I could distract him for now, I don't wanna see him upset.

"I don't think it'll be any worse than the schools food." I say, chuckling to myself.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Gerard says softly.

His silence kind of made me nervous, worried that he was upset again, "So, lights go out at ten thirty, eleven on weekends, since the teacher only comes during the week." I inform him, trying to help him out a bit. "We still have to do school in here?" Gerard pouts, I giggle and nod. "It's so much easier than real high school work though." I say, shrugging as we walk into the cafeteria.

"The cafeteria ladies are really nice. And from what I heard in the halls, people get really excited for dinner. I suppose lunch shouldn't be too awful." I say, approaching the line, "They tried to make me eat a salad for lunch, cause I'm a vegetarian, and I actually really hate salad. So lunch was pretty bad for me. I'm sure they'll have better stuff for vegetarians when they get used to having a vegetarian around." I say.

"I hope they do, I don't want you to starve." Gerard says sadly, I squeeze his warm hand and smile up at him, "I'll find something else to eat even if they don't, and if I can't do that, I'll suck it up and eat salad." I assure him, he smiles back and blushes a little.

"You're really adorable." I blurt out, causing Gerard to gasp softly and look away, face turning bright red. "N-no I'm not.." He whispers. I frown and stop walking, looking up at him again, "Yes you are." I say quietly. He didn't answer after that, cause we had to get our food.

There were green beans, corn, mashed potatoes and so much more. I couldn't believe how much different it was from lunch. Slowly I pick things to eat, smiling widely as I glance at Gerard.


End file.
